Spinal fixation devices are used in orthopedic surgery to align and/or fix a desired relationship between adjacent vertebral bodies. Such devices typically include a spinal fixation element, such as a relatively rigid fixation rod, that is coupled to adjacent vertebrae by attaching the element to various anchoring devices, such as hooks, bolts, wires, or screws. Alternatively, two rods can be disposed on the lateral or anterior surface of the vertebral body in a substantially parallel relationship. The fixation rods can have a predetermined contour that has been designed according to the properties of the target implantation site, and once installed, the rods hold the vertebrae in a desired spatial relationship, either until desired healing or spinal fusion has taken place, or for some longer period of time.
Spinal cross connectors are often used in conjunction with spinal fixation devices to provide additional stability to the devices. For example, it has been found that when a pair of spinal rods are fastened in parallel on either side of the spinous process, the assembly can be significantly strengthened by using a cross connector to bridge the pair of spinal rods. The connectors are typically in the form of a rod having a clamp formed on each end thereof for mating with a spinal rod.
While current spinal cross connectors have proven effective, difficulties have been encountered in mounting the cross connectors, and maintaining them in a desired position and orientation with respect to the spinal rod, or other spinal fixation device to which they are attached. In particular, the clamp assemblies often consist of several parts which make surgical application tedious, and which can also increase the manufacturing costs. Since the cross connector is often applied as the last step in a lengthy surgical procedure, ease of application is paramount. Fixation of the cross connector to spinal rods can also be difficult where the rods are not parallel to one another, or they are diverging/converging with respect to one another, or where other spinal fixation devices interfere with proper placement.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved spinal cross connector that can be easily installed and that securely mates to and connects spinal fixation devices.